Aventuras por la escuela
by AquaHonda
Summary: El pequeño Arthur llega el primer día de clase a su nueva escuela, pero allí conoce a Kiku, con el cual tiene una relación de enemistad muy grande. ¿Podrá conseguir que cambie de actitud de alguna forma? Gakuen!AU, Three-shot (?) Asakiku y parejas varias


Hola de nuevo~ siento MUUUUCHO la tardanza ;A; podeis pegarme si quereis! (?) pero he tenido problemas de todo tipo, sentimentales -se enamoró y le destrozaron el corazón- familiares -sus padres la castigaron sin internet y es un milagro que esté aqui- y personales -piensa que sus fics no sirven para nada- pero despues de TODA LA TARDE transcribiendo esto al portatil acabé y estoy feliz -w- y espero que vosotros también!

**Disclamer:** Hetalia no es mío, es de Himaruya Hidekaz, pero esta historia rara si lo es :'D

**Pareja:** Shota!Asakiku con una relación amor-odio -sobre todo lo segundo- y un poco de Fem!Frus y Fem!Swissaus -los dos hetero-

Personajes:

Fátima da Silva: Fem!Portugal

Noah Zwingli: Male!Liechtenstein

Françoise Bonnefoy: Fem!Francia

Scott Kirkland: Escocia

Glen Kirkland: Gales

Bryan Kirkland: Irlanda

Ryan Kirkland:  Irlanda del Norte

_._

_Aclaraciones:_

_Stupids__ Brothers:_ Hermanos estúpidos (inglés)

_Brother: _hermano (inglés)

_Sumimasen:_Disculpe (japonés)

_Senhora:_ Señora (portugués)

_Nice to meet you:_ Encantado de conocerlos/conocerle (inglés)

_Sensei:_ Profesor/Profesora (japonés)

_Hajimemashite:_ Encantado de conocerles (japonés)

_Hi, everyone:_ Hola a todos (inglés)

_Génial:_ Genial (francés)

_Allucinant:_ Alucinante (francés)

_My little:_ Mi pequeño/pequeña (inglés)

_I'm the hero:_ Soy el héroe (inglés)

_What!?:_ ¿¡Qué!? (inglés)

.

Espero que os guste~ se que algunos empezaron hoy la escuela y otros pronto lo haran -;A; no quiero volver- asi que, disfrutadlo!

* * *

**Aventuras por la escuela**

Capítulo 1:

Primer día de clase

-...-

El sol resplandecía, aún un poco tímido ya que apenas eran las primeras horas de la mañana, por lo que sus rayos todavía no llegaban fuertemente por muy despejado que estuviera el cielo, así que se notaba un agradable frío matinal, donde el rocío se encontraba en las plantas y muchos otros lugares del exterior.

Un pequeño rubio iba por la acera, llevando una mochila a sus espaldas y dando apresurados pasos hacia adelante.

-_Stupids brothers!_ -se decía a si mismo mientras sus pasos eran cada vez más rápidos- Todo el día molestando, menos mal que he conseguido deshacerme de ellos...

Paró un momento para tomar aire y mirar hacia atrás. Se veían unas siluetas a lo lejos, por lo que el niño volvió con su marcha.

Como para muchos otros, ese era el primer día de escuela para él. Era cierto que ya había estado por la guardería y preescolar pero, aún así, Arthur -el nombre del pequeño- no se sentía lo suficientemente seguro del nuevo lugar al cual tendría que asistir de lunes a viernes todas las mañanas, con solamente el fin de semana y unos contados días de vacaciones para descansar.

Posiblemente sería muy duro, tendría que trabajar y hacer lo que le mandaran, pero al menos tendría unas horas en las que ni sus hermanos ni sus padres estarían con él, lo cual le reconfortaba, sobre todo en el primer caso. Al fin sin peleas ni discusiones por un tiempo, pero, desgraciadamente, existía algo llamado "descanso" en el que volvería a ver a todos ellos, incluso a su hermano Scott, que aunque estaba en secundaria, podría visitarlo en cualquier momento ya que ambos edificios escolares estaban conectados.

Sea como fuere, Arthur estaba encantado de poder ir a un colegio a aprender cosas nuevas. La única pega -aparte de sus ya mencionados hermanos- era que apenas sabía relacionarse con los demás, pues no se le daba muy bien. Con tener que soportar a sus familiares y eses vecinos suyos que, por desgracia, tenían la misma edad que él, ya le bastaba. El rubio rezaba para que le tocara en una clase diferente a ellos con todas sus fuerzas, no quería más fastidios de los que ya tenía.

Entonces, el inglés se dio cuenta de que podía ver aquel majestuoso edificio que, desde hoy, sería su nueva escuela. Empezó a correr, cada vez más apresuradamente, hasta que sintió como se chocaba contra algo.

-¡Eh, mira por donde vas!

-_S-sumimasen_... Pero creo que sabe perfectamente que la culpa fue suya, no mía.

-¡Por supuesto que fue tuya! Si no estuvieras ahí-

-Yo iba andando tranquilamente, fue usted quien se chocó por correr tan rápido y sin mirar.

El ambiente que se respiraba no parecía muy saludable. El británico no dejaba de mirarlo con una mirada que parecía asesinarlo, mientras entornaba sus enormes cejas acentuando su mirada y apretaba fuertemente los dientes. El otro sujeto, que tendría su edad solo que era un poco más bajo, se limitaba a verle con una expresión indiferente y con unos ojos apagados.

Parecía que iban a empezar una pelea, pero en ese instante se escuchó como sonaba el timbre del comienzo de clases, aparte de que los hermanos de Arthur estaban a apenas unos pasos, por lo que corrió lo más deprisa que pudo, seguido de aquel extraño al cual lo único que le preocupaba era llegar tarde a su primer día de clase.

Y, por suerte o por desgracia, aquel encuentro no iba a ser tan fortuito como pensaban...

~...~

-¡Hola y bienvenidos a la escuela, niños! -saludó animadamente una joven mujer con una amplia sonrisa- Soy Emma Vanderhoeven, vuestra nueva profesora, así que mucho gusto en conoceros a todos. -todos los alumnos la miraban, asombrados, mientras ella les echaba a todos una rápida ojeada- Ahora quiero que todos os levantéis y os presentéis con vuestro nombre, apellidos y de donde venís, ¿vale? Yo vengo de Bélgica, ¡donde los gofres están riquísimos! -apuntó a una niña que se encontraba en el primer asiento de la parte derecha- ¿Cómo te llamas tú, preciosa?

-Fátima da Silva, _senhora_. -respondió la pequeña, con determinación, después de haberse levantado del asiento- Soy de Portugal y me alegro de conocerles -acto seguido, se sentó en su sitio con una expresión imparcial.

-Ahora vamos a ir para atrás y responderéis uno a uno, ¿si?

Poco a poco, los niños se presentaron, la mayoría eran de países diferentes, pero no parecían tener ningún problema en expresarse. Arthur estaba impaciente por que le tocara ya. Se encontraba al principio de la tercera fila y apunto estaban de acabar la segunda.

Afortunadamente no había coincidido en la misma clase que los vecinos que tenía, pero tenía la sensación de que no se libraría de ellos en los recreos o cualquier sitio a donde fuera.

En ese instante se fijó como el anterior a él se sentaba, por lo que velozmente se levantó para presentarse.

-Arthur Kirkland, de Inglaterra -respondió, intentando ocultar el pequeño miedo que sentía a que todos le miraran solo a él- _N-Nice to meet you_ -iba a sentarse pero, a mitad de camino, pudo reconocer una voz que pensaba que no escucharía nunca más. Se giró para ver si sus sospechas eran acertadas, y en efecto.

-Honda Kiku, _sensei,_de Japón -el susodicho se fijó que el rubio lo miraba fijamente. Al principio se sorprendió un poco, abriendo ligeramente los ojos, pero se quedó mirándolo de la misma forma que lo hacía él- _Hajimemashite_. -antes de que el pelinegro se sentara, ambos se quedaron contemplándose y preguntándose que hacía el otro en aquel lugar.

Incluso cuando ambos se sentaron y se siguió con las presentaciones, no dejaban de lanzarse miradas de odio y maldiciendo al destino por haberlos juntado en la misma clase.

-Bien, ahora que hemos acabado -dijo la profesora, con su sonrisa amigable- vamos a sentarnos de dos en dos, haciendo parejas ¿os parece bien?

-Si, maestra -respondieron al unísono los alumnos. Tanto Arthur como Kiku dejaron de mirarse para sentarse adecuadamente y responder como todo buen alumno.

Emma fue colocando una a una las parejas de la clase. El inglés deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su compañero de pupitre fuera amable, bueno y encantador como él, ya suficiente tenía en casa como para que tuviera que soportar a un desagradable.

-A ver, Kiku Honda se sentará con... -la belga revisó el listado de nombres hasta que lo encontró- Arthur Kirkland -los dos se quedaron catatónicos por la noticia y la maestra se dió cuenta de ello- Venga, seguro que os haceis muy buenos amigos -dicho esto, fue hacia otro alumno para asignarle su pareja.

Ellos dos se vieron de nuevo, con su típica mirada de pocos amigos. ¿Por qué de todos los compañeros tuvo que tocarle aquel? Odiaron sus apellidos y el listado que iba por orden alfabético.

-Bien -dijo el japonés, luego de unos minutos de tensión- ¿Dónde quiere sentarse, a la izquierda o a la derecha?

-Me da igual -contestó, con un tono de dejadez y rodando los ojos.

-Está bien -el japonés se sentó en el lado izquierdo mientras colocaba encima su mochila.

-Quiero sentarme ahi -el inglés cogió la mochila del ojioscuro y la colocó en el pupitre derecho.

-Pero si acaba de deci-

-Mentí -cortó así la suplica de su compañero, quien simplemente se resignó y se sentó al otro lado- Ahora quiero sentarme en la parte derecha -no pudo ocultar una sonrisa pícara mientras decía aquello.

-Me está vacilando, ¿cierto?

-Puede.

De nuevo, el aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Arthur levantó la mano para coger impulso e intentar golpearlo, pero notó como algo o alguien la agarraba con fuerza, deteniendo su trayecto hacia Kiku.

-¿Se puede saber que haces, Arthur Kirkland? -la dulce voz de la profesora había cambiado a una dura y rígida y su cara mostraba un gran descontento y enfado.

-L-Lo siento profe, yo solo-

Se escuchó una risa por lo bajo. El inglés tornó los ojos para comprobar que, efectivamente, era Kiku quien se estaba burlando de su desgracia.

-Serás... -es lo único que dijo, antes de liberar su mano de la profesora e ir hacia él dando

fuertemente con los pies en el suelo.

Al verlo llegar junto a él, el japonés dejó de reír y sustrajo una regla de su mochila, utilizándola como espada e impidiendo que el rubio lo tocase. Arthur, al comprobar aquello, cogió lo primero que encontró, en este caso una libreta, y se defendía como podía mientras intentaba darle al japonés su merecido.

Pero la batalla duró poco, ya que sintieron como la maestra los cogía por las camisas y, luego de una buena bronca, los llevó a ambos al despacho del director, donde la reprimenda fue aún mayor.

-Espero que hayáis aprendido la lección, señoritos. -acabó al fin el director.

-Si, señor director. -respondieron de manera unánime, sin mirarle directamente.

-Vamos, si no ha pasado nada -decía la voz de un joven de cabellos cortos y rubios- Seguro que solo estaban jugando, son solo niños -les mostró una hermosa sonrisa, después volvió su vista al director- Señor Roderich, en unos momentos tiene que marcharse a una reunión y no olvide que prometió invitar a cenar a mi hermana.

-Esa tacaña... -susurró por lo bajo- En fin, apresurémonos para la reunión, Noah. -le dirigió una última mirada a los pequeños- Espero que no pase nada parecido, ¿está claro?

-Si, señor director -repitireron, antes de salir del despacho hacia su clase.

Y solo llevaban la mitad de la mañana por delante.

~...~

Al llegar a su respectiva clase había tocado el timbre en señal de que empezaba el recreo, por lo que ambos decidieron ir cada uno por su lado. Desgraciadamente para Arthur, en aquel intervalo tendría que soportar tanto a sus hermanos como los vecinos e hijos de las amigas de su madre que tanto detestaba.

-Y yo le dije "Pues ese vestido te hace gorda! ¡Y estuvo a punto de destrozarme mi hermoso peinado! -relataba Françoise que, a pesar de sus pocos años, iba coquetamente vestida y peinada- Menos mal que en ese momento llegó mi héroe a la acción y me rescató.

-Sí, yo la salvé. ¡El héroe la salvó! -gritaba Alfred, con su chaqueta enroscada al cuello a modo de capa.

-A veces Al es muy molesto -Ivan miró fijamente al inglés, con una sonrisa- ¿Verdad?

-S-Si... -respondió mientras su cerebro maldecía al destino por conocer a semejantes tipos y al mismo tiempo lo bendecía por no tener que compartir clase con ellos.

Pero lo peor estaba por llegar, acercándose hacia ellos en ese instante.

-¡Hermanito! -dijeron a la vez los gemelos Bryan y Ryan, los hermanos mayores de Arthur- ¿Cómo te fue la visita al director?

-¿Se puede saber-? -ambos sonrieron, Arthur se lo imaginó. Aquellos dos tenían el don de saber todo lo que pasaba sin necesidad de preguntarle directamente- En fin, ¿por qué habéis venido?

-¿No te hemos dicho que estaríamos contigo todos los recreos, _brother_? -el mayor de los gemelos, Bryan, lo abrazó fuertemente por detrás, colocando la cabeza en su hombro izquierdo- _Hi, everyone!_ ¿Cómo habéis estado?

-_Génial! _-la francesa cogió del brazo a Alfred- Mi novio es _allucinant_!

-Por supuesto, _my little_ Fran. _I'm the hero!_ -exclamó, mientras ella le miraba con los ojos centellantes.

-Yo estoy bien. Bryan y Ryan -el ruso sonrió de una forma que los nombrados notaron un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo, haciendo que torciesen un poco su sonrisa.

-Me alegro que estéis bien -dijo el más joven de los irlandeses- Os llevamos un momento a Artie, ¿vale?

-¡N-No me llames así! -replicó este.

-¡Vale! -respondieron sonrientes, a ninguno de ellos les preocupaba mucho si el rubio se quedaba o no.

Bryan lo agarró por los hombros y lo elevó del suelo, cargándolo en el camino que recorrían mientras soportaba como el pequeño intentaba zafarse.

-Si sigues así, será peor -susurró, aplicando un poco de fuerza donde lo agarraba, haciendo que el otro decidiera no moverse más.

Atravesaron el patio hasta llegar a una esquina semioscura donde no había nadie. Bryan dejó a su hermano en el suelo mientras lo miraba con reproche. Ryan se acachó hasta llegar a su altura para empezar a hablarle.

-¿Se puede saber que has hecho? Has tenido suerte de que Scott, papá y mamá no se han enterado, ¡si no te meterías en un buen lío!

-Además, ¡en tu primer día de clase!

-¡Ya he tenido suficientes discusiones hoy! ¿Os manda Glen, verdad? -los gemelos callaron. Arthur sabía que ellos dos habrían actuado igual que el escocés, es decir burlándose y contándoles todo a sus padres, de no haber sido porque su hermano galés sentía compasión por el pequeño y lo ayudaba en algunos momentos- Y, como está muy ocupado, habéis venido a echarme la bronca vosotros. Pues que sepáis que ya la he recibido de la profe y el director ¡Ha sido demasiado!

-No hemos venido a pelearnos, pequeño detective, en un milagro que Scott no nos siguiera y te encontráramos antes que él. -Bryan carraspeó un poco- Glen sabe explicar mejor estas cosas, preferiría estar con Matt ajora mismo o con cualquier otro...

-El problema es que no deberías pelearte con los demás -intervino el otro- Luego lo pasas mal y te castigan.

-¡Mira quienes hablan! ¡No podéis pasar ni un día sin hacer una broma de las vuestras!

-Pero no nos peleamos con nuestros compañeros.

-¿Y? Es lo mismo.

-Que te den. -el mayor se alejó un poco- Eres solo un niño y no lo entiendes, pero si mamá y papá se enteran de que te llevas mal con ese Kiku o cualquier otro, te aseguro que se enojarían lo suficiente como para tirar tus peluches.

-¡No lo comprendo! ¿Por qué, si es un estúpido?

-Adivina, _brother_... Tú solo intenta no enojarlo ni enfadarte -Ryan miró la hora en su reloj- ¡Faltan 10 minutos para que acabe el recreo y aún tengo que pasarme por la cafetería para comer algo!

-¡Somos dos! -exclamó el otro, empezando a correr junto a él, pero antes de alejarse del todo se pudo escuchar- ¡Y haznos caso, pequeño Artie!

-¡Dejad de llamarme asi! -gritó, pero para entonces ambos habían desaparecido.

Arthur volvía lentamente a donde había dejado a sus compañeros, aunque no sabía donde se encontraba, así que estuvo dando vueltas de un lado a otro hasta que una figura de alguien no muy agradable se acercó a él.

-¿Tú otra vez? -le dijo a aquel pelinegro, ya enfadado hasta por su presencia. Se dió cuenta de que ya había incumplido lo que sus hermanos le pidieron, pero no le importó.

-Eso debería decir yo, Kirkland-san.

-¿¡Cómo me has llamado!?

-Kirkland-san, ese es su nombre. -apenas habían empezado una conversación y ya empezaban a discutir por tonterías.

-¡Mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland!

-En mi país, se le añade un "-san" detrás de los nombres y apellidos, así que no replique.

-¡Este no es tu país, habla bien! -Arthur realmente odiaba que lo llamaran de forma diferente a como era su nombre. Según él, un buen caballero solamente se podía tratar por su apellido y, como mucho, su nombre, por eso odiaba todos los motes como "Artie" que le ponían.

El japonés enseguida notó eso y una sonrisa pícara dibujó su rostro.

-Esta bien, olvide lo de Kirkland-san -el inglés resopló, pero el pelinegro no había acabado- Ahora es Asa-san.

-_W-What!?_ -Arthur estaba escandalizado. No solo había añadido un "-san", sino que le había cambiado completamente el nombre por uno que ni se reconocía.

Cuando quiso replicar se escuchó el sonido del timbre, marcando el fin del descanso y la vuelta a las aulas.

-Adiós, Asa-san. -se despidió Kiku, con la sonrisa de lado a lado, antes de empezar a correr lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡S-Serás! -el inglés echó a correr tras él con todas sus fuerzas, hasta alcanzarlo.

Y ese fue el primero de muchos días como aquel, donde Arthur y Kiku se enfadaban mutuamente sin darse cuenta de que, poco a poco, empezaban a unirse por un hilo invisible.

-...-

* * *

Espero que os gustará~ -3- y recordad que yo siempre escribiré, pero subiré muuuy lento ~

En fin, intentaré subir el proximo capi pronto -3- igual para el resto de mis fics, un beso y suerte a todos! y los reviews me alegran!

Os quiero, y nos leemos~


End file.
